


lone rhythm and blues

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: For the Honor of the Queen's First Cousin [2]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Honor's State Funeral, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Mike carries her sword.
Relationships: Honor Harrington/Michelle Henke
Series: For the Honor of the Queen's First Cousin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602001
Kudos: 12
Collections: Femslash February





	lone rhythm and blues

Mike keeps her steps in time with the drummers slow beat, and all expression carefully locked away.

The procession itself is small, and she walks alone, leading the Lords of the Admiralty along the silent length of King Roger I Boulevard towards King Micheal's Cathedral. The flags crack in the wind like old fashioned, chem-propelled bullets.

There are many reasons for them to choose Mike to carry Honor's sword.

For her blood, a symbol of the Crown’s regard for their fallen champion. As a representative of the Navy that Honor had given her life to . A close friend and companion throughout her career. And one that no one else will ever know.

Survived by wife, her epitaph will not read. Grief is public, and mourning shared, but that is _private_. Honor had more than earned it on her own merits, but her coffin will lie with Mike's family, and in the fullness of time Mike will rest beside her. It is the smallest of comforts.


End file.
